Cambia de Look papá
by SuperBrave
Summary: TERMINADO. La historia acerca de cómo Vegeta se cortó el pelo y se dejó bigote...


Este fic es de un sólo capítulo. Oneshot.

**C A M B I A D E L O O K P A P A **

Cualquier ingenuo/a que intente subestimar el poder que tiene una "niña de papá" sobre su progenitor, se aventura a despreciar una energía que supera a la mismísima fuerza del Super Saiyajin Legendario. Las "chicas de papá" no tienen que hacer cosas especialmente increibles para que estos caigan en sus redes, si, sus redes... porque no hay un sólo ser en la faz de la tierra más inteligente y retorcido para conseguir hacer sus planes realidad, que una niña de papá que además, es consciente de sus poderes mágicos. Y es que tiene que ser magia que sólo tengan que sonreir, hacer un par de carantoñas, alabar un poco el ego de sus "víctimas", y finalmente decir con un abrazo apachurrador un enoooorme "te quiero papá, eres el mejor"... para conseguir todo aquello que desean. Aunque lo estén solicitando de un guerrero serio y temido por todos, como es nuestro querido Príncipe de los Saiyajins: el gran... VEGETA.

Así había sido toda la vida, una relación perfecta. Un padre consentidor y una niña "estropeada". Si quería toneladas de chucherias, o satisfacer cualquier capricho, Bra sabía a quien acudir, y no era mami. Nah... mami siempre prohibía cosas como comer helado antes de irse a la cama, ver la televisión más tarde de las 2 de la madrugada o jugar a videojuegos un día completo sin despegar las córneas de la pantalla del monitor hasta que se sentía que se iban a caer los ojos de las órbitas debido a la resequedad acumulada.

He aquí la mejor de las estrategas en acción... incluso cuando su mama se lo hubiera prohibido, sabía que su mejor arma era una frase: "papa es el mejor". JA. ¿Cómo se iba a negar nuestro príncipe a ser considerado el mejor de ambos progenitores?. Además... la miraba... era su niña, su pequeña, y tenía un caracter igualito a el de él en muchas cosas. ¿Qué había de malo en permitir que faltase al colegio varios días?. Total, era más inteligente que el resto de los niños de su edad, y además, estaba trabajando en no se qué experimento científico acerca de la resistencia de las corneas a la influencia de la radiación emitida por electrodomécticos caseros como los monitores de videojuegos. Eso lo había heredado de Bulma, desde luego... no había salido de la habitación en todo el día más que para coger varios kilos de helado y sirope de la cocina, y subirlos a su habitación para seguir "trabajando" en su proyecto "científico". Y no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla, era increible la capacidad que tenía su hija...

Y es que, esa niña tenía respuesta para todo. Se sabía los derechos de los niños de carretilla, citaba a Locke para reivindicar sus espacios de libertad. Seguía los preceptos maquiavelianos de una mente de herencia de por si, retorcida... Pero eso sí. Que nadie se lleve al error de pensar que detrás de las manipulaciones de esta infante, existía un alma fría o desconsiderada. Ella le quería con locura. Papá era su héroe, le adoraba, y por más que su cariño fuese grande hacia sus padres, de ambos de sus progenitores, quién estaba más cerca de su corazón era a su papi. Papi, que la consentía, que le sonreía cuando gruñía a todo el mundo, que la llamaba princesa y la hacía sentir como una princesa de verdad, de las de cuentos... y que le contaba esas historias del espacio, de monstruos que querían destruir a un príncipe que siempre les vencía. Su padre era el mejor, y cualquiera que se atreviera a negarlo... sería aniquilado inmediatamente.

Pero el tiempo fue pasando, y los 10 años son bastante complicados... Se deja de jugar a las muñecas para comenzar a fijarse en los modelitos de ropa. Cambian las preferencias y las niñas ya no se paran en los escaparates para mirar esos osos grandes y mullidos, sino para observar a lo lejos a cierto compañero de clase, que es... "guapo". Y entonces, papi sigue siendo el héroe, sólo que es un héroe que debe permanecer alejado de su princesita.

- PARA. - Vegeta frenó de repente ante el grito de su hija.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa?. -

- ¿No pensarás dejarme en la puerta del colegio?. - ¬.¬

Vegeta puso una cara de extrañeza. O.O - ¿Cómo dices?. -

Bra se cruzó de brazos. - Ya no tengo edad para eso... por el amor de Dios, déjame en la esquina, ¿vale?. -

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Ella no era una niña cualquiera, ya habían intentado raptarla alguna vez para cobrar el rescate, no podía andar sóla por ahí como si nada, era la heredera de una fortuna. - Por favoooooor. - Se le abrazó. No iba a funcionar... - Papiii. - Esa carita de perrito abandonado no funcionaría. - Gracias, sabía que lo entenderías... -

Pero si él no había dicho nada. Ahí iba su niña, corriendo fuera del coche, y a la mitad del camino se da la vuelta y le lanza un beso que le hace sonreir como un tonto. ¿Qué hay de malo en dejarla varias manzanas lejos del colegio?. Después de todo es medio saiyajin... Asunto zanjado. Papi no la volvería a llevar a la puerta del colegio.

Pero luego vino la fase de... "Tampoco me recojas en la puerta, quedamos dos manzanas más allá". Pero cuando todo cambió en su relación, fue el día en que su hija le dijo por primera vez, que había algo mal con él... Ya no era su héroe, había pasado a ser...

- ... RIDÍCULO. - Se quedó mudo de pronto O.O sin saber qué decir o hacer. - No puedes ir con los pelos de punta. Pareces un punk. Sólo te falta ponerte varios mechones de colores a los lados y una cresta roja en la punta de los pelos. - Y lo peor es que estaba realmente contrariada, es decir, es que casi lloraba mientras le decía aquello. su padre, el más cool de todos los papis del mundo, no podía tener un sólo fallo estético, si no no sería el mejor.

Y allí estaban, ambos cruzados de brazos sin decir nada. Una con la cara enfurruñada y los ojos vidriosos, el otro con los ojos desorbitados y la boca semiabierta por lo inesperado de la confesión. - Me da verguenza que vayas así por la calle. - Ahí estaba. ¿Ahora le daba verguenza de su padre?. ¿Acaso papi no era el mejor?. ¿Acaso no era el héroe?.

Tomo aire y se envalentonó. - Tienes que cortarte el pelo a la moda, papá. - OoO El saiyajin sintió deseos de volar lejos pero no se movió un ápice. - Te harán un corte de pelo moderno y seré la envidia de todas mis compañeras de clase... Serás el papi más guapo de todos. Vamos, venga... - Lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él, sólo que claro, Vegeta no se movió ni un ápice del sitio y a ver quien era el listo que lo movía. - Papiiii. - Conseguido. Sus piernas se accionaron siguiendo los pasos de su pequeña princesita, que corría al garaje poseida por no se qué idea extraña.

- Conduce, iremos al Centro comercial. Allí hay una peluquería estupenda. - Y Vegeta la miró, se cruzó de brazos y el mínimo orgullo que le quedaba se apoderó de la única parte del cerebro que nadie puede dominar aún siquiera con una sonrisa. Y esta es esa parte del cerebro masculino que tiene más miedo a ir de compras con una mujer, que a soportar a esa mujer (o niña) molestándole eternamente.

Sin decir nada se dió media vuelta y se alejó de allí. Ensarzarse en una disputa verbal con Bra era más peligroso que jugar a las canicas con brasas. Además, no estaba demasiado seguro de poder soportar una de sus carantoñas, o peor aún, esa mirada para la cual no estaba preparado, y era la de "papá es ridículo". - Hmp. Ridículo. - Y claro... fue directo a mirarse al espejo. ¿Sería verdad?. Bueno, su pelo era encrespado hacia arriba, pero no era ridículo por eso. Su padre lo llevaba igual y era un Rey poderoso y respetado. Claro que los tiempos cambian... quizás... sólo quizás...

Y ese día fue al peluquero. Un homosexual que no dejó de babear mientras miraba sus biceps y que se reía como una loca cada vez que las tijeras se le rompían al tratar de cortar su pelo grueso. - ¿Está seguro de que no ha utilizado algún tipo de componente químico para ponerlo así de rígido?. -

- Si. - Contestó con desgana.

- Oh, ¿y todo lo tiene así de rígido?. -

OoO. Se alegró de no tener que ir nunca más al peluquero. Por suerte o por desgracia su pelo, una vez cortado ya no volvería a adquirir la forma que había tenido anteriormente. Su barba era otra diversa historia... Desde hacía varios meses había tenido que comenzar a afeitarse. Era el sino de hacerse viejo. Aunque por suerte, en su raza, la barba comenzaba a salir más allá de los 50 años de edad. Se volvió a mirar al espejo de casa mientras se afeitaba. Se preguntaba si ahora su hija volvería a considerarle el papa más guapo del mundo.

Y si, el corte de pelo había sido todo un éxito, porque Bra no dejaba de alabarle, darle besos, abrazos, decirle lo guapo que estaba... hasta Bulma le había encontrado más atractivo. Esa niña tenía un punto. Incluso en las revistas de cotilleos habían publicado una foto suya en la que se comentaba lo bien parecido que era el misterioso esposo de la señora Briefs.

Total, que como quien no quiere la cosa, hizo un par de viajes furtivos al centro comercial y se compró algunos pantalones vaqueros ajustados que a Bulma le volvieron loca, todo sea dicho. Alguna chaqueta de cuero y algunas camisetas a su gusto. Había entrado oficialmente en el mundo del consumismo y de la moda. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir?. ¿Qué acabaría pagando con su tarjeta de crédito en tiendas de humanos?. ¿Qué acabaría por elegir modelitos de ropa masculina para parecer más sexy a su esposa, y más cool a su hija?. ¡Infierno!. Hasta se había atrevido a comprar algún conunto de ropa interior subida de tono sólo para sorprender a Bulma.

Bueno, y aquí vino su gran idea. Fue cierto día que escuchó, como quien no quiere la cosa, un comentario de su hija, mientras hablaba por teléfono con Marron. No fue queriendo, apenas pasaba por la puerta y la mención de abuelo de Pan, le hizo pensar automaticamente en su eterno rival, y decidió quedarse a escuchar un poco aprovechando su fino oído saiyán.

- Si, claro, imaginate que Pan andaba presumiendo de su abuelo... claro, decía que me daba envidia porque mi padre no tenía un bigote así de atractivo. -

Ahh, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que hablaban acerca de Satán y no de Kakarotto, así que se alejó de allí y no alcanzó a escuchar las burlas que ambas muchachas hicieron a la imagen de Hércules "Patan", el supuesto salvador del mundo, el luchador más patético de la faz de la tierra, el perdedor más cobarde, el más...

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, una idea traviesa se le iluminó, y la sombra de una sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Un bigote... ¿hn?. Así que esa mocosa iba diciendo que el mejor era el patético de su abuelo porque llevaba bigote... ya le iba a demostrar él que estaba equivocada. Le iba a dar una sorpresa a su hija. Se iba a dejar crecer el bigote y a ver quien iba a presumir después de padre. - Hmp. -

Y claro, con lo guasona que era Bulma, cuando le vió el carrilito de hormigas sobre el labio superior, primero se sorprendió, luego lo miró más de cerca. Vegeta arqueó una ceja. - ¿Qué haces mujer?. -

- Veg... ¿te estás dejando bigote?. -

- Hmp. Si. - Contestó orgulloso. Y la peliazul comenzó a reirse. No era ciertamente lo que esperaba escuchar, pero como luego le besó, pensó que es que le gustaba la idea.

Su hija le miró extraño unos días después, cuando el bigote casi había llegado a su plenitud. Fue un segundo de ceño fruncido, pero enseguida tornó a otro más feliz. - Papiii, ¿puedo ir de compras con Marron?. Andaaa di que siii. - Y claro, ¿cómo se iba a negar a esa petición?. Si le decía que no acabaría por convencerle para ir con él de compras y no podía imaginar una tortura más grande en el Universo, por más que adorase a su niña.

Pasaron los días. Trunks no decía nada de su bigote, sólo medio sonreía enigmáticamente pero se callaba. - ¿Y bien?. -

- ¿Qué?. - Trunks fue pillado en sorpresa. Vegeta señaló a su bigote. El muchacho pestañeó. - ¿Quee?. - Vegeta tosió irritado señalando más evidentemente su mustacho. - Ah, bonito bigote papa... - Contestó sin estudiasmo. - Y por fin el Príncipe sonrió y se marchó a entrenar.

Volvía a ser el heroe de su niña, el más guapo, el mejjor, el más baronil, el más atractivo, y...

- Papá... - Era su hija. Se volvió a mirarla con orgullo, luciendo su trofeo peludo. Pero su princesa no parecía demasiado feliz. Y entonces lo volvió a decir...

- ... RIDICULO. - Habló la asesora de imagen de la casa.

Ser padre e ir a la moda es muy duro...

**F I N**


End file.
